I Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Castle and Kate have a fight, a big fight. But somehow they can't stay mad for too long


**I Wouldn't Change A Thing**

A Caskett Song Fic

Song: "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

Happy Reading :D

* * *

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_And it's like _

_(She's way too serious)_

_All he wants is to chill out_

_(She's always in a rush)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my heart out_

_(and interrupting)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You, Me _

_We're face to face _

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_

* * *

_

They've fought before, many times before. But not like this. This was huge- a border line break up kinda fight. It had started off that morning at the precinct. Castle asked Beckett if she wanted to take the night off. She said no because the case wasn't solved and she couldn't waste time eating at some fancy restaurant. He said that she never made time for "them". And she argued back that unlike him, she doesn't get paid to sit on her ass and write meaningless stories. After that they were silent until lunch, when things got more heated. And now it was almost 9pm and they still weren't talking.

"Kate." Castle was sitting in his usual chair giving her that look that was only reserved for her.

"Don't 'Kate' me and give me that look. I'm still mad at you." Beckett didn't even look up from the paperwork in front of her.

"Come on. I said I was sorry. Can't you just let it go already." He spun her around in her chair so she was facing him.

"No. You said that I didn't care about this relationship. Which is not true. How can I let that go." She tried to spin back around, but was unsuccessful. So she turned her head.

"You said plenty of nasty things to me, but I let it go because I love you."

"So now your saying by me not letting it go that I don't love you. Nice Rick." She got up, grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator. Any longer and she would've started to cry in front of him. She felt better crying in the elevator and on her way to the car.

"Where are you going?" He started to rush after her. "Kate!"

"Away from you." She said as the elevator door closed, and once it did- the tears fell like Niagara Falls.

* * *

As soon as she got to her car, Kate immediately regretted leaving the way she did. But she wasn't going to back down this time. He was wrong, she was right.

Once she got to her apartment, the tears began to fall again. She looked at the picture of her and Castle on the end table. When they weren't fighting they were great, fantastic. Even when they fought, they would always apologize and be back to normal. But for some reason, this time was different. Kate loved Rick, with all her heart she did. But this fight, this fight made her wonder why they we're even together. Until she heard the message he left on her machine

"Hey, Kate. Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. Okay well, call me back, if you want to. I love you, Kate, don't forget that."

* * *

Castle hung up the phone. He was wrong, he knew he was wrong. Rick knew that the things he said hurt her. She was Kate Beckett, she looked tough but on the inside she was fragile. He knew that, yet he still accused her of not loving him. Castle regretted saying that know, especially since he was this close to losing her. He couldn't lose her. She was everything he wanted and everything he needed. Sure they argued, but every couple argues. But when Rick and Kate argued it wasn't about who forgot to buy more milk. No, when they argued it had a hidden message. Almost like they were testing each other, to see who would break first. To make sure they were both in this and on the same page. Rick walked into his study and sat at his desk. He looked at the pictures- Him and his mom, him and Alexis, Kate and Alexis, him and Kate, and Kate. As soon as he saw the smile on her face, Rick knew he had to make this up to her.

* * *

_When I'm yes, she's no_

_When I hold on he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_

* * *

_

Beckett sat on her couch and listened to the last words of the message over and over. "I love you, Kate, don't forget that." How could she forget that. He told her everyday how beautiful she was, how extraordinary she was. That was it, she was gonna call him. Tell him she was sorry and that she never wanted to argue like this again. As Kate scrolled through he contacts, there was a knock at the door. She reluctantly put her phone down and answered the door.

"Castle?" She was stunned.

"Can I come in?" he just gave her that look.

"Yeah, sure." Kate opened the door wider, giving him room to come in. She closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time, then both laughed uneasily.

"Ladies fist."

"Rick. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. It's just, this case, just really hit home and it's making me a little. Well."

"You don't need to apologize. You have every right to be upset like that. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've never said you didn't care about us."

"Yeah. You should've of. But your right. I don't always show that I'm whole heartedly in this." She moved closer to him. "Cause I am 100% in this."

"I know that. It's just nice to see you outside of the precinct."

"You are now." She smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not under the best circumstances." he pulled her close, almost hugging her but not fully. "But, are we okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay." Kate got onto he tip toes and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

* * *

_Like fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_


End file.
